Wherever You Will Go, I'll Be There With You
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic using the song "Wherever You Will Go". It is SasoDei and is written in Sasori's POV. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any manner. I don't even have a plushie!**

Author's Notes: I was thinking of how well the song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling matched SasoDei so I wanted to write this oneshot. I have never attempted a songfic, and I have never tried to write Sasori in first person, as he is in this story. Iridessa, I dedicate this to you even though I know you hate SasoDei. You love this song, which is why this is for you.

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own.  
_

I lay in my bed next to the blonde bomber. Deidara had fallen asleep a long time ago, and it was nice to see his face so peaceful.

I stared up at the ceiling and thought about everything that could happen between myself and Dei. I wouldn't die, but what if I ever did? Dei would be all alone, and he always needs someone. I know that he would receive a new partner, but would he fall in love with someone else? I was a painful thought to bare, thinking of Deidara loving someone else.

I sighed and gently got up out of the bed, careful to not disturb Dei. I found a candle and lit it, watching the flame flicker. It reminded me of the flame that was always present in my heart. It burned for Dei and no one else. It had never burned for everyone else.

I placed the candle in a stand and sat down on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I was able to get rid of all but one thought. Deidara. And the thought of him always led to others.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

The next thought that re-entered my mind was of the latest mission Dei and I had gone on. Dei was once again ill-prepared and I had to help him.

We had traveled to Iwa and everyone there just had to recognize Dei. He was quickly run out of the village and I had to continue the mission. I resented leaving Dei to fend for himself, but the mission had to be completed.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
_

_To watch you, to guard you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you_

I started running back to the gates of Iwa and on the way saw a large gathering of people. I joined the crowd, and saw Deidara standing in the middle of them all.

"Dei." I muttered, forcing my way to the front of the circle. He must have seen me, for there was a new light in his eyes where none was present earlier.

I tilted my head to the right, where the gathering was weakest. Dei understood and ran to the right, attempting to barricade his way through the group of people. He didn't make it far before he was stopped.

I rolled my eyes and moved as quickly as possible over to the brat. I barreled my way through the people there, knowing that I would make more progress since I was wearing Hiruko. I easily made it through with Dei hot on my heels.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

"This way un!" Deidara called. I followed him since he knew this place much better than I myself did. There was still a mob following us, but we were faster than them.

"Why didn't you fly out brat?" I asked, thinking about the clay birds he always uses.

"They stole my clay un." Dei answered simply. I sighed and followed Deidara until we were out of the village. He then ran faster than ever, feeling free. I tried my hardest to keep up as to not lose sight of my world.

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

I knew that the brat had my heart, and he knew it as well. It was that day that I lost complete control of my emotions, for that was when I realized I could never lose Deidara.

"Brat." I muttered.

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_

My memory was interrupted by a groan coming from the blonde laying behind me.

"Donna un?" Deidara asked.

"What brat?" I asked.

"What are you doing un?" He asked me, sitting up slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sitting there. Come back here with me un." The young artist ordered.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

I laid down and stopped thinking. It didn't matter what was going to happen. It was what was happening now. I wrapped my arms around Deidara and said one last thins before Deidara fell asleep again.

"I love you." I whispered. Dei smiled, falling asleep into his own world. I only hoped that I was in it.

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Ending Notes: It got off subject, but it was fun to make. Please review! I may make one from Deidara's point of view if you liked it. Let me know! If you can tell me who sings the song, I'll take a request!!


End file.
